This invention relates o cocoa extracts and compounds therefrom such as polyphenols preferably polyphenols enriched with procyanidins. This invention also relates to methods for preparing such extracts and compounds, as well as to uses for them; for instance, as antineoplastic agents, antioxidants, DNA topoisomerase II enzyme inhibitors, cyclo-oxygenase and/or lipoxygenase modulators, NO (Nitric Oxide) or NO-synthase modulators, as non-steroidal antiinflammatory agents, apoptosis modulators, platelet aggregation modulators, blood or in vivo glucose modulators, antimicrobials, and inhibitors of oxidative DNA damage.
Documents are cited in this disclosure with a full citation for each appearing thereat or in a References section at the end of the specification, preceding the claims. These documents pertain to the field of this invention; and, each document cited herein is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Polyphenols are an incredibly diverse group of compounds (Ferreira et al., 1992) which widely occur in a variety of plants, some of which enter into the food chain. In some cases they represent an important class of compounds for the human diet. Although some of the polyphenols are considered to be nonnutrative, interest in these compounds has arisen because of their possible beneficial effects on health.
For instance, quercetin (a flavonoid) has been shown to possess anticarcinogenic activity in experimental animal studies (Deshner et al., 1991 and Kato et al., 1983). (+)-Catechin and (xe2x88x92)-epicatechin (flavan-3-ols) have been shown to inhibit Leukemia virus reverse transcriptase activity (Chu et al., 1992). Nobotanin (an oligomeric hydrolyzable tannin) has also been shown to possess anti-tumor activity (Okuda et al., 1992). Statistical reports have also shown that stomach cancer mortality is significantly lower in the tea producing districts of Japan. Epigallocatechin gallate has been reported to be the pharmacologically active material in green tea that inhibits mouse skin tumors (Okuda et al., 1992). Ellagic acid has also been shown to possess anticarcinogen activity in various animal tumor models (Bukharta et al., 1992). Lastly, proanthocyanidin oligomers have been patented by the Kikkoman Corporation for use as antimutagens. Indeed, the area of phenolic compounds in foods and their modulation of tumor development in experimental animal models has been recently presented at the 202nd National Meeting of The American Chemical Society (Ho et al., 1992; Huang et al., 1992).
However, none of these reports teaches or suggests cocoa extracts or compounds therefrom, any methods for preparing such extracts or compounds therefrom, or, any uses for cocoa extracts or compounds therefrom, as antineoplastic agents, antioxidants, DNA topoisomerase II enzyme inhibitors, cyclo-oxygenase and/or lipoxygenase modulators, NO (Nitric Oxide) or NO-synthase modulators, as non-steroidal antiinflammatory agents, apoptosis modulators, platelet aggregation modulators, blood or in vivo glucose modulators, antimicrobials, or inhibitors of oxidative DNA damage.
Since unfermented cocoa beans contain substantial levels of polyphenols, the present inventors considered it possible that similar activities of and uses for cocoa extracts, e.g., compounds within cocoa, could be revealed by extracting such compounds from cocoa and screening the extracts for activity. The National Cancer Institute has screened various Theobroma and Herrania species for anti-cancer activity as part of their massive natural product selection program. Low levels of activity were reported in some extracts of cocoa tissues, and the work was not pursued. Thus, in the antineoplastic or anti-cancer art, cocoa and its extracts were not deemed to be useful; i.e., the teachings in the antineoplastic or anti-cancer art lead the skilled artisan away from employing cocoa and its extracts as cancer therapy.
Since a number of analytical procedures were developed to study the contributions of cocoa polyphenols to flavor development (Clapperton et al., 1992), the present inventors decided to apply analogous methods to prepare samples for anti-cancer screening, contrary to the knowledge in the antineoplastic or anti-cancer art. Surprisingly, and contrary to the knowledge in the art, e.g., the National Cancer Institute screening, the present inventors discovered that cocoa polyphenol extracts which contain procyanidins, have significant utility as anti-cancer or antineoplastic agents.
Additionally, the inventors demonstrate that cocoa extracts containing procyanidins and compounds from cocoa extracts have utility as antineoplastic agents, antioxidants, DNA topoisomerase II enzyme inhibitors, cyclo-oxygenase and/or lipoxygenase modulators, NO (Nitric Oxide) or NO-synthase modulators, as non-steroidal antiinflammatory agents, apoptosis modulators, platelet aggregation modulators, blood or in vivo glucose modulators, antimicrobials, and inhibitors of oxidative DNA damage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for producing cocoa extract and/or compounds therefrom.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cocoa extract and/or compounds therefrom.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a polymeric compound of the formula An, wherein A is a monomer having the formula: 
wherein n is an integer from 2 to 18, such that there, is at least one terminal monomeric unit A, and a plurality of additional monomeric units;
R is 3-(xcex1)-OH, 3-(xcex2)-OH, 3-(xcex1)-O-sugar, or 3-(xcex2)-O-sugar;
bonding between adjacent monomers takes place at positions 4, 6 or 8;
a bond of an additional monomeric unit in position 4 has xcex1 or xcex2 stereochemistry;
X, Y and Z are selected from the group consisting of monomeric unit A, hydrogen, and a sugar, with the provisos that as to the at least one terminal monomeric unit, bonding of the additional monomeric unit thereto is at position 4 and Y=Z=hydrogen;
the sugar is optionally substituted with a phenolic moiety at any position, for instance, via an ester bond,
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts or derivatives thereof (including oxidation products).
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a polymeric compound of the formula An, wherein A is a monomer having the formula: 
wherein n is an integer from 2 to 18, e.g., 3 to 18;
R is 3-(xcex1)-OH, 3-(xcex2)-OH, 3-(xcex1)-O-sugar, or 3-(xcex2)-O-sugar;
adjacent monomers bind at position 4 by (4xe2x86x926) or (4xe2x86x928);
each of X, Y and Z is H, a sugar or an adjacent monomer, with the provisos that if X and Y are adjacent monomers, Z is H or sugar and if X and Z are adjacent monomers, Y is H or sugar, and that as to at least one of the two terminal monomers, bonding of the adjacent monomer is at position 4 and optionally, Y=Z=hydrogen;
a bond at position 4 has xcex1 or xcex2 stereochemistry;
the sugar is optionally substituted with a phenolic moiety at any position, for instance, via an ester bond,
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts or derivatives thereof (including oxidation products).
It is another object of the invention to provide an antioxidant composition.
It is another object of the invention to demonstrate inhibition of DNA topoisomerase II enzyme activity.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method for treating tumors or cancer.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an anti-cancer, anti-tumor or antineoplastic compositions.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide an antimicrobial composition.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a cyclo-oxygenase and/or lipoxygenase modulating composition.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an NO or NO-synthase-modulating composition.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a non-steroidal antiinflammatory composition.
It is another object of the invention to provide a blood or in vivo glucose-modulating composition.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a method for treating a patient with an antineoplastic, antioxidant, antimicrobial, cyclo-oxygenase and/or lipoxygenase modulating or NO or NO-synthase modulating non-steroidal antiinflammatory modulating and/or blood or in vivo glucose-modulating composition.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide compositions and methods for inhibiting oxidative DNA damage.
It is yet an additional object of the invention to provide compositions and methods for platelet aggregation modulation.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide compositions and methods for apoptosis modulation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for making any of the aforementioned compositions.
And, it is an object of the invention to provide a kit for use in the aforementioned methods or for preparing the aforementioned compositions.
It has been surprisingly discovered that cocoa extract, and compounds therefrom, have anti-tumor, anti-cancer or antineoplastic activity or, is an antioxidant composition or, inhibits DNA topoisomerase II enzyme activity or, is an antimicrobial or, is a cyclo-oxygenase and/or lipoxygenase modulator or, is a NO or NO-synthase modulator, is a non-steroidal antiinflammatory agent, apoptosis modulator, platelet aggregation modulator or, is a blood or in vivo glucose modulator, or is an inhibitor of oxidative DNA damage.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a substantially pure cocoa extract and compounds therefrom. The extract or compounds preferably comprises polyphenol(s) such as polyphenol(s) enriched with cocoa procyanidin(s), such as polyphenols of at least one cocoa procyanidin selected from (xe2x88x92) epicatechin, (+) catechin, procyanidin B-2, procyanidin oligomers 2 through 18, e.g., 3 through 18, such as 2 through 12 or 3 through 12, preferably 2 through 5 or 4 through 12, more preferably 3 through 12, and most preferably 5 through 12, procyanidin B-5, procyanidin A-2 and procyanidin C-1.
The present invention also provides an anti-tumor, anti-cancer or antineoplastic or antioxidant or DNA topoisomerase II inhibitor, or antimicrobial, or cyclo-oxygenase and/or lipoxygenase modulator, or an NO or NO-synthase modulator, nonsteroidal antiinflammatory agent, apoptosis modulator, platelet aggregation modulator, blood or in vivo glucose modulator, or oxidative DNA damage inhibitory composition comprising a substantially pure cocoa extract or compound therefrom or synthetic cocoa polyphenol(s) such as polyphenol(s) enriched with procyanidin(s) and a suitable carrier, e.g., a pharmaceutically, veterinary or food science acceptable carrier. The extract or compound therefrom preferably comprises cocoa procyanidin(s). The cocoa extract or compounds therefrom is preferably obtained by a process comprising reducing cocoa beans to powder, defatting the powder and, extracting and purifying active compound(s) from the powder.
The present invention further comprehends a method for treating a patient in need of treatment with an anti-tumor, anti-cancer, or antineoplastic agent or an antioxidant, or a DNA topoisomerase II inhibitor, or antimicrobial, or cyclo-oxygenase and/or lipoxygenase modulator, or an NO or NO-synthase modulator, non-steroidal antiinflammatory agent, apoptosis modulator, platelet aggregation modulator, blood or in vivo glucose modulator or inhibitor of oxidative DNA damage, comprising administering to the patient a composition comprising an effective quantity of a substantially pure cocoa extract or compound therefrom or synthetic cocoa polyphenol(s) or procyanidin(s) and a carrier, e.g., a pharmaceutically, veterinary or food science acceptable carrier. The cocoa extract or compound therefrom can be cocoa procyanidin(s); and, is preferably obtained by reducing cocoa beans to powder, defatting the powder and, extracting and purifying active compound(s) from the powder.
Additionally, the present invention provides a kit for treating a patient in need of treatment with an anti-tumor, anti-cancer, or antineoplastic agent or antioxidant or DNA topoisomerase II inhibitor, or antimicrobial, or cyclo-oxygenase and/or lipoxygenase modulator, or an NO or NO-synthase modulator, non-steroidal antiinflammatory agent, apoptosis modulator, platelet aggregation modulator inhibitor of oxidative DNA damage, or blood or in vivo glucose modulator comprising a substantially pure cocoa extract or compounds therefrom or synthetic cocoa polyphenol(s) or procyanidin(s) and a suitable carrier, e.g., a pharmaceutically, veterinary or food science acceptable carrier, for admixture with the extract or compound therefrom or synthetic polyphenol(s) or procyanidin(s).
The present invention provides compounds as illustrated in FIGS. 38A to 38P and 39A to 39AA; and linkages of 4xe2x86x926 and 4xe2x86x926 are presently preferred.
The invention even further encompasses food preservation or preparation compositions comprising an inventive compound, and methods for preparing or preserving food by adding the composition to food.
And, the invention still further encompasses a DNA topoisomerase II inhibitor comprising an inventive compound and a suitable carrier or diluent, and methods for treating a patient in need of such treatment by administration of the composition.
Considering broadly the aforementioned embodiments involving cocoa extracts, the invention also includes such embodiments wherein an inventive compound is used instead of or as the cocoa extracts. Thus, the invention comprehends kits, methods, and compositions analogous to those above-stated with regard to cocoa extracts and with an inventive compound.
These and other objects and embodiments are disclosed or will be obvious from the following Detailed Description.